Varian Wrynn
Varian Wrynn, also called Lo'Gosh the "Ghost Wolf", is the son of the late King Llane Wrynn, the High King of the Alliance, and the current King of Stormwind. Under his leadership, the humans of Stormwind led the Alliance to victory against the Lich King in Northrend, and now seek to bolster their strategic holdings against their perennial enemy, "the Horde". With the world plunged into chaos by the great Cataclysm, he has taken up military leadership of the Alliance, and vowed to forge a new destiny for Azeroth. Profile and Stats Name: Varian Wrynn Alias: King of Stormwind, King Varian, Lo'Gosh the "Ghost Wolf" Classification: Human, Warrior, King of Stormwind, High King of the Alliance, Leader of the Valiance Expedition Gender: Male Age: 44-45 Height: 188 cm (6'2") Weight: 91 kg (200 lbs.) Affiliation: Alliance, Kingdom of Stormwind, Valiance Expedition, House of Wrynn Status: Alive Relatives: Tiffin (Wife; deceased), Anduin Wrynn (Son), Llane Wrynn (Father; deceased), Taria (Mother; deceased), Adamant Wrynn (Grandfather; deceased), Varia (Grandmother; deceased), Landen Wrynn (Great-Grandfather; deceased) Class: Saint level Skills: Master Swordsman Specialist, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Strategist and Tactician, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Weapon Proficiency, Multilingualism Weapons: Shalamayne Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Varian is a muscular, tall man with fair skin, dark eyes and black, shoulder-length hair tied in a high ponytail and two strands of hair framing each side of his face. Personality King Varian is a ruler with a fierce love for his people and his son, Anduin. Though the events of his life have left him severely distrusting of the Horde two of those being the death of his father and the death of Sir Anduin Lothar (who was a hero to Varian). However, he has shown a willingness to attempt peace. Before he was kidnapped by the Defias, he was en route to a peace summit with Thrall, during the war against the Lich King he was willing to work with the Horde at the Wrathgate, and after the war was won, he agreed to a tenuous peace between the factions. In addition, one of his closest friends is the blood elf, Valeera Sanguinar, and he was willing to allow the orc Varok Saurfang to give his son a "hero's burial." Even so, after the massacre at the Wrathgate, his willingness to cooperate with the Horde as a whole has all but evaporated; during the events in Ulduar he was quick to wish death on them all, and later, after the night elves were attacked by orcs during the events of The Shattering, only the words of Jaina Proudmoore are enough to stave off a direct conflict with the Horde. History Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Strategist and Tactician: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: *'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Enhanced Agility': Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Weapon Proficiency: Multilingualism: Weaknesses * Equipment Shalamayne: Relationships * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Wrynn Clan Category:Alliance Members Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Valiance Expedition Category:Leaders/Commanders